The Looming Shadow
by SadnessAndSorrow
Summary: AU Ever wondered why Kagome always is pictured as the good one, the pure and light who always needs protection? What if that wasn't her, but rather a mask? OOC Kagome


Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's my first Inuyasha fanfic, right now I don't know if it's a prologue or aone-shot, it depends on what you want. Review and tell me. Arigatou to you all!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does! 'sobs'

Summary: Ever thought over why Kagome's always the happy, good one? Why isn't she evil sometimes? What if the smile and her cheery attitude only were a mask that hide something more?

Rating: Right now it's K, but the rating will rise if I continue.

Author: Take a guess...

And on with the story, the prologue/ the one-shot of The Looming Shadow! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome secured the backpack on her back before climbing up the well. Outside, the sky was clear blue, contrasting strongly against her mood. She allowed a disapproving scowl to show on her face for a second, before wiping it off and replacing it with her usual cheerful smile. God, how she hated that smile. She hated it almost as much as she hated the school uniform she always wore. She wished dearly that she could change into those black she wore at home, when no one saw. But she couldn't, no, or she'd expose everything to the people that so arrogantly called themselves her "friends". She almost laughed at the words; they really had no idea who she were, or what she was. They didn't know that she in fact wasn't from the future, but rather from the same time as they; the Sengoku Jidai. 

"Bakas…" She whispered quietly. She'd kept up the façade for almost two years now, watching the people around her, all the time with an inner scowl on her face. Oh, there was one time were she maybe, possibly, could have been different. But that was a long time ago. She flipped back her dark blue hair and closed her eerie red eyes, concentrating hard. Soon her hair took on the black shade it always had around them.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she opened her now dark brown eyes and peered up at the sky. 'How many more nights?' She wondered. 'How many more nights before I can release this stupid form? How many more nights before I can get away from this wretched place?' She hated running around, searching for something as insignificant as a tiny jewel. 'If they only knew…' She mused. 'If they only knew that the jewel is in fact only the toy of a spoiled child, left in their world by mistake. It contains no magic; even that filthy half-breed had more magic than it does!' Yes, she referred to that Inuyasha as 'the half-breed'. That's what he is, right? Oh, she pretended to love him, trying the best she could to show that she was light and cheery and _good_.A shudder leapt along her spine. She prayed dearly that someone could just crush that wretched jewel once and for all, so she could return to her real form.

"Remind me again; why am I doing this?" She asked out to the thin air.

"**Because you still owe me one, rememeber?"** The deep voice echoed mockingly around her. She smirked. True, so true. That half-breed really had a nice sense of humour. He enjoyed toying with human lives almost as much as she did. 'Yes, maybe when this is over, I shall consider taking him as a mate.' She mused quietly.

"**You do remember that I can hear your thoughts, half-breed or not?" **The voice taunted.

She sighed. "Yes, I know. As I said, for a half-breed, you really aren't that bad. Eh, Naraku?"

"**You're flattering me, Kaori-sama. I never expected to hear a kage say such a thing about a hanyou like me, even though I'm the strongest here. But maybe I shouldn't call you that, for in that form you are rather a Kaori no Kakera, right?" **

She hissed, her smile long gone. "Know your place, half-breed! No one insults a kage and live to tell it!" Red power flared around her, waving with her anger.

The being in the air recoiled quickly, an apology floating from his mind. '**Gomen nasai, Kage-sama. I went too far.**'

The power around her shrunk down slowly, until she looked normal again. She scowled.

"I forgive you for this time Naraku, but never overstep your boundaries again. You may very well be strong, but you will never reach me. Now leave, I will tell you when I'm finished here; I'm considering allowing them to glimpse the victory only to crush it at their feet and leave them in misery. Or kill them; I haven't quite decided that yet."

Laughter echoed around her. **"Ah, Kaori-sama, that's why I admire you. You are so cold, and yet so beautiful, even in human form."**

"Enough with that flattery, you know I don't like it." A slight smile betrayed her appreciation.

"**I now bid you farewell, my lady. I shall await your sign with pleasure; knowing that I may relish in your presence again." **She sensed a bowing motion in the air and smiled slightly again.

"Remember Naraku, I'm considering the mate part, so don't so anything rash to destroy it."

The presence faded away from the air, leaving Kagome alone in the clearing. She plastered on the cheery smile again, beginning to walk towards Kaedes' village. 'Not many nights left, thank the Gods.' She thought.

* * *

Vocabulary:  
_Sengoku Jidai: Ancient Japan  
Kaori: Darkness (tell me if I'm wrong, onegai?)  
Kage: Skugga  
Hanyou: Half-demon  
Kaori no Kakera: Shards of Darkness_

Please review. Pretty please?_  
_


End file.
